warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dera
The Dera is a Corpus rifle unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo. It appears to be the weapon used by standard Crewmen, though the version available to the Tenno seems to have dramatically improved accuracy and firepower compared to the Corpus-issue design. Mastery rank 4 is needed to craft this. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Puncture damage. Advantages: * High Puncture damage. Effective against most Grineer. * No recoil. * No bullet spread; perfectly accurate (even with multishots). * Slightly higher base damage than the Braton. * Good reload speed and magazine size. * Infested runners don't explode on death by the projectiles of this weapon. Disadvantages: * Low Impact and Slash damage. Weaker against shields and health. * Projectiles have flight time, making long range shots more difficult. * Must be researched at the clan Dojo, and you must research the Prova first. * Requires Forma and research components to manufacture. * No Polarities. * Bright glowing projectiles obstruct players view, making aiming while firing difficult. * Perfect accuracy removes margin for error with aiming, and lack of spread hinders attacking groups. Acquisition Prova has to be researched before researching this weapon. Once researched, you can replicate the blueprint for . The research requirements below are the lowest denomination, as seen in Ghost Clan. For bigger clans, multiply the requirements as seen here. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * Try to close distance against enemies when safe to do so as a reduced distance will drastically improve your ability to predict the location of the target when your pulses arrive. * Split Chamber works with this weapon, however, the projectiles travel inside of each other due to the 0% recoil of this weapon making the second projectle unable to be seen. This is a great advantage as you are essencially firing more pulses with no recoil. * Cryo Rounds is highly recommended as it will slow down enemies, making them much easier to hit. * This weapon naturally synergizes with Volt as Speed can allow the player to close distance and Electric Shield will convert the projectiles to hitscan. * Using the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed, due to the weapons semi-quick ammo consumption. Alternatively, you can bring along some Team Ammo Restores * Adding a maxed Ammo Drum/ Magazine Warp /Speed Trigger combo along with a decent Serration makes the Dera just as effective as the Supra with better accuracy and better scaling against tougher enemies. * Since the Dera is issued with a perfect accuracy to the players for a rifle, Heavy Caliber is a recommended addition after Serration, as the changes of accuracy is minimal compared to other rifles, although the travel time will make it very ammo innificient to hit moving targets. Notes * Leading is incredibly important for this weapon, but once the user adjusts to the travel time, the high accuracy can allow them to fire off just as many pulses as they need. * As of Update 9, the projectile speed for the Dera has been doubled, halving its flight time. According to datamining, it should now be 100 m/s which sounds accurate given that previous testing of flight time had it at around 50 m/s +/- 10 m/s. * As of Update 9.5 the projectiles of the weapon now match the energy color, and a reload animation mechanic was introduced. * Due to the projectiles firing from alternating barrels, this has a convergence effect where the bolts will meet at the point the crosshair is on. This will result in the bolts crossing in an 'X' if the target moves. * Metal Auger and the puncture of Shred work with the dera, although results can vary as of update 10.1 Trivia * When introduced to the game, the weapon dealt only 7 damage because it was using the same projectiles that Corpus Crewmen's rifles did. * The Dera has a very thin width, and viewed from the front it is only a few inches across or less. * Originally the Dera would only fire out of its lower barrel but the newest version of the weapon alternates between barrels with shots from both hitting at the same point regardless of range. * Reload animation does not seem to have any benefit other than mechanical movement, as no magazine or ammo is seen being added or taken away during the animation. It can be speculated that it is a heatsink cycling procedure of some kind. * In plural (Deras), would mean ''their ''in Swedish. * Despite the Tenno research Dera having perfect accuracy, Corpus Crewmen apparently do not. * Prior to Damage 2.0, Dera's Laser damage was most suitable against shields compared to it's current low Impact damage. On the other hand, Laser damage was one of the weakest damage types against armor. Media Dera1.png DeraBuild01.jpg|Dera ****|link=http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/User:Booty.camp/Dera_Build?file=DeraBuild01.jpg DeraRifle.jpg|Dera rifle in the hands of a corrupted Lancer Warframe 2013-07-21 06-45-29-40.jpg dera width.png|Demonstrating The Thin Profile Of The Dera DeraNewReloadAnimation.gif|New Dera reload animation (Click to view GIF image) Warframe Dera CC options.png|The colour customization of the Dera deradarthmufin.png Warframe Dera Warframe Dera Review Gameplay Buffed Version(Pew Pew Lasers)-0 See also * Crewman, the Corpus unit that uses the Dera. Category:Research Category:Corpus Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Rifles